Of Love and War
by Kitt82forever
Summary: Sequel to his love will conquer me. Megatron and knockout have one child but are expecting another. This causes them to make some really big changes.


Of Love and War

Disclamer- I don't knot own anyone except the two children!

Megatron/knockout

Warning- mpreg

Sparkling descriptions

Nightstalker- Blue mech claws like knockout and signal helm fin, pedes like Megatrons, rest of body takes after Megatron.

Maximus- Purple mech Megatrons helm, Knockouts pedes, grounder modeled after corvette, knockouts optics purple.

Chapter one

"Nightstalker!" Knockout yelled trying to find the little mech the age of a 4 year old. He had ran away so fast when he herd he needed a virus prevention shot. Knockout sighed. He went into his and Megatrons room and saw something under a blanket on the berth.

Knockout smiled and walked over quickly drawing back the covers and picking up Nightstalker, who giggled but then shrieked, "Mama! I don't want the shot!" he yelled holding on tightly to his mothers shoulder.

"I know you don't but you need it, look everybot on this ship does it, so they wont get sick. You don't want to get sick either do you?" knockout stated while he sat his sparkling on the med berth. "No mommy" "Okay then be a good sparkling for mommy and get your shot, after you can have some energon goodies" Nightstalker nodded and held out his arm shaking. Knockout took his sons arm gently and gave him the shot making soothing sounds.

"Daddy! I got energon treats!" Nightstalker yelled running to megatron who picked him up and stared at his messy faceplate, knowing knockout gave him the treats. "Did you get your shots?"

Nightstalker placed his tiny servos on megatrons cheeckplates. "Yeah! Mommy gave me these treats for doing so good!" HE SMILED.

Megatron smirked "good job, your going to be very strong" he put his son down, who just sat next to his fathers pede.

"Ugh you have Knockouts brat in here" Arachnid said. "Arachnid I know you haven't been here long but that brat is my son and Knockout my Queen, and you would be wise to remember that next time you choose to speak out against them." He yelled in her face, causing her to fall back from the agressivness.

"I'm sorry, my liege I did not know" she quickly got up and left the room snickering. 'stupid knockout, he's not fit to be the decepticon Queen!'

"Mmm I'm so tired" Knockout said snuggling up to his large mates chest.

"Then rest my Queen you need it from all that purging in the mornings" knockout looked up shocked "y-you knew?" Megatron chuckled holding his smaller bonded closer by the waist "Of course I did we are sparkmates I know everything about you as you know me" Knockout smiled as megatron kissed him gently. Knockout pushed against megatrons chest and got up "I'm going to purge!" and he did with a little energon mixed in it. Knockout gasped he was sparked again! He decided he would tell megatron when he knew for sure.

Megatron was in a meeting that lasts a long time. 'I cant wait I have to tell him!' knockout went into the meeting room with Nighstalker following behind him. "I have to talk to you" he whispered and Megatron nodded "hold on" they went outside.

"What is it knockout?"

"I'm sparked again" Megatron smiled. "yet again another miracle from primus himself" he hugged his mate. "Please can we stop thisnusence of a war. I want our sparklings to grow up happy free from hurt" Megatron looked to his mate and thought about it. "We shall end the war once and for all"

TIME SKIP

"So the decepticons just gave up and now are moving in!" Miko yelled obviously confused.

"Yes Megatrons Queen asked of it and he could not deny" Optimus explained. "His Queen sounds like an autobot or a good guy." Raf stated.

"what decepticon could that possibly be?" Jack thought outloud.

"Megatrons mate before the war was prince of Iacon, a very beautiful and skillful bot who did everything in his power to protect his kingdom but failed and fled for his life taking a new name" Ratchet showed the prince's picture.

( Authors note: Here is knockouts prince form

art/Prince-Bumblebee-and-Prince-knockout-from-fanic-445442561

"His name today is Knockout" optimus said.

"Knockout is the decepticon Queen! But if he wanted the war to end that makes him the prince!" Miko said.

Suddenly the bridge opened and two forms appeared.

TBC

Please! Please! Please review.


End file.
